gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenda Grendinator
|image = S1e16 grenda.png |first = Double Dipper |last = Boyz Crazy |voice = Carl Faruolo |alias = Lizard Lady |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |pets = Unnamed iguana |family = Unnamed mother |friends = Mabel Pines; Candy Chiu; Dipper Pines; Soos |enemies = Pacifica Northwest; Summerween Trickster |likes = Breaking things|Sev'ral Timez|Peanut butter}} |dislikes = People making fun of her voice Being insulted by Pacifica Northwest; Loser candy |quote = "I wanna put her in a headlock and make her feel pain!" }} Grenda is the deep, masculine-voiced best friend of Mabel Pines and Candy Chiu. History At some point, Grenda became best friends with Candy Chiu. In "Double Dipper," the two go to the party that Stan Pines hosts at the Mystery Shack together, also bringing what seems to be Grenda's pet iguana or an iguana that she is taking care of. It is then that they meet Mabel. Grenda is the first to talk to her, and introduces her to Candy as well. She and Candy cheer for Mabel while she tries to win the party crown. Grenda tells Mabel that she wants to put Pacifica in a headlock and "make her feel pain" after Pacifica insults Grenda's voice by saying that she sounds like a wrestler. After Pacifica wins the crown and leaves with most of the party goers, Grenda and Candy announce their intent to have a sleepover with Mabel, and how happy they are that they are friends. Then the three girls start dancing, exclaiming "dance dance dance." Mabel introduces them to Dipper in the final dialogue of the episode. Grenda appears again in "Summerween," dressed as a witch, and goes trick-or-treating with Candy, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel. She is one of the witnesses of the Summerween Trickster, and helps Dipper and Mabel collect five hundred pieces of candy. Later, when they're fighting with the monster, she takes a bite out of him and exclaims, "Saltwater taffy? Gross!" In "Carpet Diem," Grenda and Candy go to Mabel's house to have a sleepover where Grenda is shown playing "Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition" and talking to a robotic-voice boy named Kevin. Later, they find Dipper in Mabel's body and take him upstairs for a second sleepover. After Dipper and Mabel switch back, Mabel tells the girls about the electric carpet's magical properties. Grenda switches bodies with several other people like Old Man McGucket, Waddles, and Mabel. In the end, everyone ends up back in their own bodies. In "Boyz Crazy," Grenda, Mabel, and Candy attempt to attend a Sev'ral Timez concert (the concert was sold out). Afterwards, they sneak backstage, discovering that the band are actually clones being held as slaves by their manager. They release the boys and bring them to the Mystery Shack. Soon after, Mabel becomes highly possessive of them, forcing Grenda and Candy away. Eventually, Mabel decides to let the band go, and the three release them into the wild. Personality Grenda is insecure about her voice, because it is so deep, and is constantly belittled, as well as made to feel weird and out of place by popular girls such as Pacifica Northwest. This tends to make her uncomfortable, sad, and angry. She seems very supportive of her friends and while with them is usually happy. She has a low, gruff voice. Appearance Grenda is a light-skinned, large girl with brown hair and a pony tail. Grenda wears a pink shirt (that says "COOL") and purple shorts as well as white socks and pink and purple shoes. She also has a red mark on the right side of her cheek, and a yellow barrette, also on the right side. In "Carpet Diem," she was shown in her sleepwear; a long pink nightdress with a purple bear head on it. Underneath the bear head, "BEAR" is written in purple. Quotes Sightings Gallery Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Kids